


It's Your Passion

by hjsloves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Bad family, Biting, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hatred, Jisung is emotionally hurt, Killing, M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Riches, Slow Build, Soulmates, Sword Fighting, Vampire Hunter Han Jisung, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, abusive childhood, anger issues, complicated family, idk tbh, idk what else to tag, it's really not as rough as it seems, its not that deep, just a lot of hatred turning to fluff ?, lets get into it, no beta we die like men, oh yeah, set a good few decades ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsloves/pseuds/hjsloves
Summary: Jisung’s elders have raised him to hunt vampires, who are the closest thing to a demon that he will ever encounter in this world. According to his family, vampires have no morality to speak of; all they want is to feed. Jisung had been hard-wired to hate these evil creatures. That’s all he had ever known.Until he meets one and learns the truth.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Don't overstep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another fic, but this one will be chaptered. I will try for it to be about medium length-ish. 
> 
> I wanted to try a fantasy look to things, so I hope it's good. Read the tags please, although it's not as bad as it seems.
> 
> Enjoy !

In the world Jisung lived in, vampires and humans didn’t coincide with each other. The humans hated the vampires and all the vampires wanted was to live. You see, humans were always greedy beings that wanted everything to go their way and so when vampires began to pop up everywhere, they weren’t very happy. 

The most prestigious families were made into Vampire Hunters; the Han family, the Hwang family, and the Kim family.

These were families that the townspeople looked up to. These were the families that knew everything about these bloodsuckers. The council of the town had these families moved to higher status immediately and made to serve and hunt. 

Once the head of the family was to retire, the heir was made to take his place. If there was no heir then the family was to fall from their higher, prestigious position as a Vampire Hunter. Needless to say, the families made sure there was an heir, male or female, as long as they had an heir. 

“Jisung! You’re doing it wrong again. God, son, get it together!” The Han's head yelled from across the way. The little nine-year-old had just started his training. He had been so happy to follow in his father's footsteps for when he retired. 

The moment Jisung could fully comprehend what was going on around him, they began to hound him with information about being a vampire hunter. How to avoid their so-called  _ charms _ . How to stake them through the heart. Every little thing there was to learn about them that the families had gathered over the few years.

The vampires had only been around ten years or so by this point. They sprouted like plants all over the place and then tried to live as the humans do. Only they sucked blood and didn’t eat human food. 

That’s how the human saw it. And of course, there are always two sides to a story but we only have the humans side to go off of. 

“I’m sorry, Pa. This is really difficult.” Little Jisung said as he tried to swing his sword into the neck of the wooden statue. He couldn’t quite reach it just yet. 

“Look, Ji, I started training you to be able to take over my spot soon. You need to be better than the Hwang and Kim heirs. Do you hear me? We are the number one family. Not them.” His father sternly said as he pulled his sword from his sheath. 

“Yes, Pa.” Jisung turned to his father and saw him pull the blade on him. He had milliseconds to react before the blade was pointed at the center of his chest. 

“You need to think faster, Son. If you hesitate at all, you would be dead by now. These bloodsuckers hold no remorse for us, so neither should we.” His father pulls back the sword and puts it along his son’s cheek digging the tip into the flesh. 

“Daeshim! That’s enough!” Jisung’s mother called from the dirt path just a few feet away from the training ground. 

Daeshim pulled the blade from his cheek and sheathed his sword. Jisung dropped to the ground sobbing, holding his now bloodied cheek. 

“You would have died just then, Jisung. You will have no mercy for these creatures. Do you hear me?” His father walked over to him and grabbed his chin forcing Jisung to look at him. 

“Yes, Father.” 

Daeshim released his grasp and walked towards the boy's mother, kissing her on the cheek. “Leave him be, Iseul. At least until he can stop crying like a baby.” His father hissed at her and continued back to their house. 

Iseul gave her son a sorrowful look and turned her back on him following her husband back to the town. Jisung choked on a sob watching his mother turn her back on him. 

~

Jisung’s first training was awful, he was such a baby at that time. The fourteen-year-old boy laughed at his past self while looking his father in the face, sword in hand. 

Jisung had been hard-wired to hate these beings in just a few years. He knew nothing good of the bloodsuckers. They were  _ evil _ after all, how could there be anything good about them? He hadn’t had an encounter with the creatures yet due to him still being inexperienced to become a full-bred hunter. 

His father rubbed that in his face enough. He wasn’t of age. He wasn’t experienced enough. He was too weak. 

Until he wasn’t. 

Jisung had faced his father enough times to know that over the years, his swings got more brutal, more efficient, more deadly. Every time Jisung couldn't defend himself quick enough, Daeshim would swing at him and dig the blade into Jisung where it hurt like hell but he would live through it. 

Everyday. Jisung endured that every day for five years. And finally, Jisung had heightened his senses and his hearing was a major one. He had finished slashing the target in front of him. A gash across the front of the wooden statue. 

The boy closed his eyes and listened. He was focused solely on the target that he didn’t pay attention to his father leaving his peripheral vision. He could turn right now and block whatever attack with his sword, but he could easily turn the wrong way and at the wrong time to make his opponent have an open attack at him. 

He listened to the dirt underneath him, shutting everything else out. He could hear his two friends practicing a few meters away in the other practice areas. That isn’t the noise he needs to hear. 

It takes Jisung a solid three-seconds until he turns quickly over his left shoulder and points his sword in the center of his father's chest. 

“I got you, Father,” Jisung smirked. 

“You do indeed, my son.” Daeshim sighed. 

Jisung pulled the blade down from his father and pumped his fist in the air, finally happy to have held his father at blade point. His victory was cut short though. 

His father had slashed into Jisungs arm, making him drop his sword. “Never.  _ Never _ be triumphant too quickly. Next time I won’t be as nice.” 

Jisung fell to the ground clutching his dominant arm with the gash into this bicep. “When are you ever nice, Father?” Jisung snarled. 

Daeshim turned to his son and growled, “I would have killed you ages ago, Son. Do not undermine my training abilities. I will  _ not _ hold back from now on if you see it that way. It is up to you to stay alive. You ungrateful brat.”

Jisung sighed as he watched his father walk away from the training ground. Everyday. He has a new wound every day. 

He stayed on the dirt floor until he heard one of his friends come up behind him. 

“Jisung! You’re bleeding,” he paused, “again, like a lot.” 

Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin was too kind for his own good. The poor boy had no interest in killing vampires but his family didn’t know that. He was skilled, yes, very skilled. Jisung would say Jin is better than him and he doesn’t even practice as much. 

The Hwang family was number three, the Kim family being number two. The Hwang’s are skilled people and are fit for being top vampire hunters but they showed more interest in being the researchers of the council to learn more about them. They all had to learn combat training though. Nobody was exempt from it in the prestigious families. 

“Oh. It’s not bad. Promise.” Jisung laughed. He had finally looked at his arm. His hand was covered in blood and his sleeve was cut and covered in it as well. 

“Come on. I’m sure Seungmin will meet us there after he gets done with training.” Hyunjin lifted Jisung up by his good arm and walked the boy to their getaway spot. 

They had been meeting at this spot since they were eleven. Jisung not so much as the other two but enough to know it’s their go-to spot. Jisung had his reasons and his friends knew that much. They knew Jisung’s family was very strict. Once the town found out that the Han family heir was being trained and would be close to the age to hunt, it changed and so did the family. 

Jisung’s father thought that the other heirs were a distraction to Jisung. They were nothing but pawns in the Han family's vision. They were  _ nothing _ . Jisung didn’t think so. 

After all, they kept him sane and pretty much alive. 

After his first training where his mother turned her back on him, he refused to let her treat his wounds. He loved his mother, very much so, but she was not to treat his wounds. He was a wuss otherwise. He had to treat his own. That’s where his friends come in. 

Hyunjin and Seungmin found Jisung close to the outskirts of the town at the time they met and saw him trying to treat a wound his father had given him. Seungmin’s family had shown him etiquette, combat, medical, research, all types of training and so the two dragged him to this spot and treated his wound. 

At first, he refused, then he saw Hyunjin. Hyunjin had calmed him down and kept him company while Seungmin had cleaned the wound on his hand. 

It remained the same. Hyunjin keeps him company while Seungmin treats his wounds. 

“Jeez, Sungie.” The fifteen-year-old Hyunjin said, “This one is really bad. Why do they get worse?” 

“Jinnie. Don’t pester him.” Seungmin spoke up before Jisung could. They both knew he wasn’t going to answer the question, he never would. It was  _ his problem _ . Jisung always said that. 

“I’m not pestering!” Jin whined, holding onto Jisung’s good arm tighter, “I just wanted to know.” 

“It’s fine, Jin. Thanks, Seungmin. You guys always patch me up after.” Jisung sighed, looking up to the sky. 

He really thought he had his father. He should’ve known he was going to play sneaky. He  _ always _ does. Damn him. Jisung grits his teeth at the sting in his arm and continued replaying the event. 

~

Jisung groans as he gets out of bed, he turns twenty today, which means he gets to go on his first official hunt. He runs his fingers through his blonde hair and gets ready for the day, putting on his styled down family uniform. He refuses to wear what his father does. 

Over the years, he grew to hate the man with the hatred he has for the vampires. The feeling is mutual though.

Jisung’s father began to hate him when he was born, but Daeshim really grew to hate him when he realized that he had been surpassed before retirement. It was during one combat training that Jisung had slashed his sword across his father's chest. Not deep enough to be fatal but deep enough to know  _ clearly _ that Jisung had won.

Since then, their relationship was terminated. 

He believes his hate for the vampires is greater though. Over time, the town had grown very big. The news of the prestigious top three families having heirs that were beyond belief brought them in. They wanted protection from the bloodsuckers. Everyone understood and took them in with open arms. 

This made the town too large to protect. Yes, the city had a council and had more than just the heirs as hunters, but they weren’t as good. This led to them being attacked. 

On his seventeenth birthday, vampires broke into the city and attacked the head family house. 

The Han family. 

His father had forced them into a secure room for hiding. Although, they knew there was no point because the bastards could  _ smell _ them. His father was fighting off two of the creatures while one had broken into the room he and his mother were in. 

Jisung was numbed. Blood was everywhere and vampires lay scattered on the floor. Daeshim held his wife close to him crying. 

His mother had sacrificed herself for the sake of Jisung. 

A vampire had  _ killed _ his mother. And he saw its face. 

Jisung will forever remember the face of the vampire that killed his mother. 

Jisung shivers at the memory very clearly still in his mind. To this day, he has hated his birthday. But today, he will enjoy it. He gets to venture into the even larger city and search for the wretched creatures. 

He meets Hyunjin and Seungmin at the path that leads to the outskirts of their area. Since it is their first hunt, they were only sent to the city to keep watch. Only to strike if attacked. 

Jisung hates it but whatever. 

“Ji, what are you going to do for your birthday?” Hyunjin asks, nudging his side. 

“Nothing. This is all I’m doing. I may venture out into the woods but other than that just practice or something.” 

Seungmin sighs, “Sungie you have got to get over it. I know it sucks and all that your mom died on your birthday but-” 

“ _ No _ Seungmin. She didn’t just  _ die _ on my birthday. She was murdered by a fucking  _ vampire _ . Murdered! I’m sorry for not giving a shit about my aging. I’m sorry I don’t have the perfect family who loves me and shit like you both do.” 

Jisung storms ahead of them gripping the hilt of his sword. He stops suddenly, drawing his sword and pointing straight in front of him. “Jisung what are you doing?” Seungmin calls from behind.

“Show yourself. Who’s there?” 

“Jisung, nobody is there-”

Hyunjin gets cut off by a force of wind whipping past him and stopping in front of Jisung. A human,  _ no _ , a vampire. No human has that much speed. This is Hyunjin and Seungmin’s first encounter with a vampire, while Jisung has encountered them before. He was more than prepared for one to show up on his journey, but not so close to the prestigious area. 

“Ah, you must be the Han heir? Am I right?” The male in front of them asks.

“What do you want, bloodsucker?” Jisung holds his sword straight, ready to stake the vampire if he needed to.

The swords from the prestigious families were made of silver and wood, decorated beautifully to hide the wood forged into them. If the blades were just silver, the vampire would only be harmed and not dead. The wood is what kills them. 

Jisung made sure that when he received his very own hunter’s sword he had it uniquely made for him. He didn’t want the family design, he wanted his own. The sword is made of gold at the chappe and pommel with twine wrapped around the handle and thin chainmail hanging from the end. The blade was made into a beautiful double-sided edge with silver running down the outside of the blade while wood was forged into the hollow of the blade and the very edges. He wanted his sword to be heavy, easier for him to handle. The silver kept it sturdy and the wood made it heavy. 

His sheath was made of black leather and hung from his side, with thin brown leather wrapped around the black leather in a spiral. Jisung may have a hate relationship with his father but he will hold the power of the top family of the vampire hunters, that’s for sure. 

“No reason to get all hasty and upset. Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about in the vampire realm. Heard someone among the humans had extraordinary senses to find vampires. A true hunter.” The vampire smirked, letting a small chuckle leave his lips. 

“Jisung what? Stake the bastard!” Seungmin yells from behind him, coming forward pulling his sword out. 

“Hang on, Min.” Jisung holds his arm out to the side, locking Seungmin’s path. Hyunjin stays back, watching from afar not wanting any part of the confrontation. 

“You’re smart, Han Jisung. Ah, well, we’ll meet again soon. Just wait.” The vampire says before turning his back on the group and disappearing from sight. 

“Jisung, what the hell! Why didn’t you stake him?” Seungmin yells, pushing Jisung in the chest. 

“I, I don’t know. I was ready to stake him,” he pauses looking up at the sky. “And then I wasn’t.” 

The group continues after Jisung gets scolded by Seungmin. Hyunjin hadn’t said a word the entire time just staying behind and keeping watch. When they make it out of the wooded path and into the large city, they see citizens walking about doing their normal daily activities. 

They say they wanted the extra protection but Jisung knows they only moved for the wealth. The city is built with the most support and jobs are given to the utmost responsible for the position. People of lower status still have places to stay and jobs to hold but they are lower-paying and the homes are of lower quality. 

The council doesn’t like the idea of having homeless people, per se. After all, they are a city of vampire hunters; they can’t afford to have people who are jobless. As long as Jisung has been studying, he hasn’t heard of any attacks other than when they killed his mother; otherwise, they have kept the vampires at a minimum. 

That’s what they think, at least. 

“The city looks normal. Seungmin can you go get some intel from the store over there and Jin and I will get some from that store.” Jisung says pointing to the area he and Jin will go to. 

Seungmin nods and the two split from him, Jin speaking up. “Ji, there was a reason you didn’t kill that vamp isn’t there.” 

Jisung chokes, dry swallowing. “Don’t overstep, Hyunjin.” He walks ahead, leaving the shocked boy behind. 

“That’s the one that killed Iseul, your mother, isn’t it?” Hyunjin asks softly, hoping to not get a bad reaction out of the boy ahead of him. 

Jisung stills, pausing mid-step. In a split second, he has Hyunjin held at blade point. 

“I  _ said _ , don’t overstep Hyunjin.” 

~

Jisung ignored the two the rest of the day. He ignored his father. He ignored anyone who tried to talk to him. His destination was the training grounds, he practiced until nightfall. The boy laid on the ground, out of breath, arms out to his side, sword was thrown across the way, sobbing. 

He had come across the creature that killed his mother and he couldn’t even slay the bastard. 

Han Jisung is weak. He has trained for so long. He trained for this moment since he was a kid and he couldn’t kill the bloodsucker, his mother's killer or not. The boy sits up and grabs his sword, noticing blood on the edge of the blade. He cleans it off with his shirt sliding it into its holster. Only then does he notice his hand is soaked in blood. 

He must’ve cut himself while training. Or well, sobbing. 

Ji walks off the training ground and goes up the path towards his house. He walks in and sees his father leaning against the couch, seeming as if he was awaiting Jisung’s presence. 

“How was the hunt?” Daeshim asks while sipping on a glass of whiskey. Jisung noticed he picked up this habit not long after his mother died. He never really got drunk but he definitely got tipsy. 

“Why do you care?” Jisung stares at his father, challenging him. “It was fine.” 

He leaves his father in the common room and goes into his bathroom immediately running his hand under the water. He had never been good at tending to his wounds, only carelessly wrapping in some shirt or gauze he found around the bathroom or bedroom. 

Seungmin had always cleaned him up. 

When the water finally ran clean of blood, he noticed the gash was clean across the palm of his hand. Not deep enough for sutures but it was deep and painful. You would assume that the boy would be immune to the pain by the way his father constantly abused him with his training, but he wasn’t. He felt every little cut and slash he received. 

He just never showed his pain, not wanting to seem weak on the outside. 

He finishes wrapping his wound and undresses of his family clothing leaving his plain undergarments. Hopefully this time, he can sleep without the face of the damned creatures infiltrating it.


	2. Suicide Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's plan doesn't go all that well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I would like it, and it's also a lot of dialogue... which I hate but oh well.
> 
> But the suspense is definitely there, anyway enjoy!

Jisung hadn’t had a solid night’s sleep in three days. The face of the vampire holding purchase in his mind. He had to go and find the creature and kill it. Maybe he could lure it out if he went on his own. The vampire only wanted him after all. 

While Jisung was stuck in his own head, he didn’t notice the person creeping up behind him until the boy threw himself onto Ji. 

“Surprise!” 

“Jin, baby. You can’t do that to me.” Jisung murmurs to the boy now laid across his lap. Hyunjin and Jisung had been dating for about a year at this point. Of course, no one but themselves and Seungmin knew. If Jisung’s father found out, he would be majorly punished. Jisung isn’t even supposed to be friends with  _ competition _ . 

“Sorry, hun. I thought you would have heard me coming up. Didn’t know you were lost in thought,” Hyunjin says, repositioning himself to straddle the younger. “Tell me what’s going on in here.” He whispers, tapping Jisung’s temple. 

“Nothing much,” Jisung looks down, resting his hands on Jin’s waist.

“You’re thinking about the vampire aren’t you?” 

“Why ask if you already know then?” Jisung chuckles sadly at the boy, finally looking up to face him. 

“Wanted to see what your answer was going to be, Sung. You’ve been trying to hide stuff from me.” Hyunjin leans his forehead on Ji’s, “Let me in, please.” 

Jisung connects their lips, squeezing Hyunjin’s waist. The elder lets out a quiet squeak at the sudden kiss and soon relaxes, letting Jisung have his control over him. Seconds later, Ji pulls away resting his face on the crook of Hyunjin's neck. “Stay like this for a while?”

Hyunjin sighs and wraps his arms around the boy's neck. “Yeah, okay.” 

Jin rarely witnesses Jisung be this vulnerable; he always acts so strong around everyone only breaking down by himself. Hyunjin is lucky when it’s with him, therefore he can attempt to comfort the boy instead of letting him suffer alone.

“I’m going out tonight,” Jisung leans up looking into Hyunjin’s eyes. “By myself.”

Hyunjin gasps, “Jisung! Are you crazy? You have a vampire basically searching for you? Do you have a death wish?!” 

“That’s the point.” Sung’s face turns blank, his voice going numb. “I need to use myself as bait so I can kill the bastard that killed my mother.” 

Jin stands up, tears beginning to fill his eyes. “ No! I won’t allow you to go by yourself! At least have a lower rank go with you so you won’t totally be alone.” 

“If that were the case, Jin, I would have already left.” Jisung stands as well, “You can’t stop me. I’m going alone.” 

The elder lets the tears fall, “Han Jisung, I won’t forgive you if you don’t return.” 

“I’ve trained for this moment since I was nine, Hyunjin. I will return, and that vampire will be dead.” Jisung moves to kiss Hyunjin, the boy turning his face so his lips meet his cheek instead. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Hyunjin?” Jisung snarls. 

“You don’t get the privilege to be mad at me right now, Jisung.” Jin retorts, tears staining his cheeks.

“Alright, Jin.” Jisung sighs, turning to leave their hideout. Jisung leaves Hyunjin behind, not sparing a single glance. He needs to have more faith in him. He has trained to be a hunter almost his whole life, why is Jin doubting him?

When he returns home he sees his father, once again, leaning against the couch holding a glass of whiskey. “Jisung, do you have something you’d like to share with me?” 

He freezes, what in the world is his father talking about? “I don’t believe so, why?” 

His father leans forwards, walking towards his son. “Heard somethin’ when you had your little trip to the city,” Daeshim says getting dangerously close to Jisung. He can smell the strong alcohol scent on his breath.

“Yeah?” Jisung smirks, “and what’s that?” He asks, leaning back from his father and resting against the front door.

“One of the lower ranks saw you and the Kim and Hwang heirs have a little confrontation with one of those bloodsuckers, and you  _ didn’t _ kill it.” Daeshim leans back and takes a large swig of his drink. “Care to tell me why?”

“Hm,” Jisung moves from under his father’s strong gaze. “I think you are mistaken, Father. May want to check your facts or quit drinking as much. You may find that your brain unfogs.” Jisung chuckles, moving towards his bedroom.

Ji hears glass shatter on the ground and soon a force on his arm turning him around. “What did you just say to me?” Daeshim growls. 

“Let go,” Jisung says, numbly staring at his father in the eyes. 

“I don’t think so. You are lucky you’re my only heir,” Daeshim laughs. “You would be dead, Jisung.” 

“Oh really? Father, I think you have begun to underestimate me.” Jisung rips his arm from his father’s grasp and pulls his sword out, pointing it straight at his father. 

“Let’s see, where is the most lethal spot but will not kill you?” Jisung smirks, a sick look on his face, “Do you know, Daeshim?” 

Daeshim chokes mouth opening and closing again. Jisung laughs and digs his blade into his father’s side, missing anything important. His father drops to the ground, grunting and holding his side. Jisung pulls his sword back, cleaning the blade with his shirt. 

“Do  _ not _ underestimate me, Father.” Jisung turns around, “I’m not the boy you used to train and abuse every day. This is who you raised me to be. And soon, you will no longer be in the picture.” 

Daeshim gapes at the boy, not believing the words he just said, “You will regret this, Han Jisung.”

Jisung chuckled, “I’ll be waiting for the day you make me regret it then.” 

~

Jisung waits until nightfall before he leaves. He told Hyunjin that he was leaving when they met earlier in the day, he hasn’t seen him since. Ji spent most of the rest of the day at the training grounds, and then some with Seungmin to correctly wrap his hand. 

Seungmin had scolded him about leaving by himself but never tried to stop him. Jisung knew what Seungmin would have to say, and he appreciated the boy so much. He never questioned anything Jisung did. He gave his opinion but never overstepped, unlike Hyunjin. They each held a certain spot in Jisung’s heart, otherwise, he probably wouldn’t be where he is today. 

Jisung pulls himself from laying on his bed and puts on his customized uniform attaching his sword to his hip. He was doing this. He isn’t backing out either. He won’t if his father tries to stop him either. 

He leaves his home, making sure to not make any noise as he shuts the front door. The town is almost quiet, except for the noise from the woods. He walks down the path that leads out of his surrounding area, admiring the view. 

Jisung doesn’t really leave during the nights, having no reason. So tonight, he gets to admire the life that goes on throughout the night. However, he is rudely interrupted right before the path leads into the city. 

“So you really are going?” Jisung groans, running his fingers through his hair. “What are you going to get out of this, Jisung?”

“Baby, I really don’t have time for this. I need to find this damned vampire and kill him.” 

“Do you understand what you’re doing!? Going by yourself is a suicide mission!” Hyunjin steps forwards until he is a few inches away from Jisung.

“I’m aware. Why don’t you have any faith in me, Hyunjin? You know more than anyone how much I have trained for this.” Jisung reaches forward and grabs Hyunjin by the waist, pulling him flush against him. 

Hyunjin wraps his arms around Jisung’s neck, resting his forehead against Ji’s, “I do, babe. But I need you coming back to me. You can’t willingly let yourself die.” 

Jisung surges forward and kisses Hyunjin hard, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. Jin gasps and Jisung takes the opportunity and licks into the elder’s mouth. Ji squeezes Hyunjin’s hips tighter, causing Jin to grind against him. 

“Don’t get worked up, baby. I won’t be here to help you.” Jisung pulls away, Hyunjin chasing after his lips. 

“You better come back, Han Jisung.” Hyunjin leaves a chaste kiss on Jisung’s lips, “if you aren’t back by sunrise, I will come searching for you.” 

“You have my word, Jinnie. I will return to you.” Jisung turns and leaves Hyunjin’s sight, disappearing further into the wooded path.

Jisung isn’t even sure he knows what he is doing, he just knows he has to use himself as bait and then kill the vampire. He doesn’t know where to look for the damned creature. He could just wait or call out to it. Jisung sighs, feeling completely useless as he walks farther down the path. His part of the town was completely out of sight and the city began to come into view. 

Jisung feels a breeze rush past him and he gets ready to draw his sword. His senses aren’t strong enough to work this fast. He knows there is a vampire tormenting him right now. He just didn’t think it would be this soon or easy. 

He hears laughing around him and chokes. It’s the vampire he is looking for. 

“Stop being a coward and face me head-on, Bastard,” Jisung calls out.

The vampire stops, and before Jisung can react he appears right behind him grabbing both his wrists making him drop his sword. Ji sneers at the pain in his shoulders 

“That stunt with your little boyfriend was cute, might I say,” Jisung attempts to break loose from the hold. “You can’t overpower me, Han. Stop trying,“ the vampire murmurs into his ear. Jisung attempts to push his foot back into the vampire's groin but only results in the vampire forcing his arms further behind him. 

Ji cries out and the vampire laughs again. “Aw, you poor thing. Aren’t you supposed to be the Han heir? I thought you were the one that had become a true hunter. That’s sad, you’re just like your mother. Weak, pathetic, useless-”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about me, Vampire. Shut up!” Jisung sobs, feeling beyond helpless right now. 

“Hm, I wonder how you taste,” the vampire moves to smell at Jisung’s pulse on his neck. “Better or worse than your mother.” 

“Don’t!” Jisung tries to shake the vampire off of him but it’s no use, he can’t overpower a species that has stupid strong strength. 

“Ah, I could bite your neck and ruin your life forever, or just kill you.” He grabs Jisung’s hand and unwraps the bandage, “this is why I could so easily smell you. You have a wound.” 

The creature smells at his hand, putting Jisung’s wrist towards his mouth, biting into the flesh. Jisung screams while the vampire moans. He drops to the ground, while the vampire still holds his wrist to his mouth. “Fuck! Stop!” Jisung tries to rip his hand from the vampire’s grasp and succeeds. 

Only, seconds later, he is being grabbed again and the bastard is biting into his shoulder now. He lets out a painful scream and feels himself getting heavy. He doesn't know how long the vampire was at it before it’s getting ripped away from him. Jisung falls limp on the ground, looking around him. 

The vampire is dead, his heart ripped out. 

Jisung holds his wrist to somewhat stop the bleeding and sits up trying to regain his strength. He’s losing a lot of blood. “What?.. How?” Jisung stares at the vampire that lays dead on the ground a few feet from him. 

“Fuck! I- Goddammit!” Jisung sobs into his hands, letting himself break. He pulls his hands away from his eyes, looking at his wrist. It looks disgusting. His shoulder isn’t as bad. He has a piece of flesh missing from his wrist from when he was able to yank his hand free. 

He rips a piece of his shirt and attempts to wrap it around his wrist to stop the bleeding. It works, but only for a little while. 

Jisung tries to stand up, focusing on what's ahead of him but tears block his vision, and his legs too weak to hold him up. Ji observes his surroundings finding a tree near him, dragging himself over, and leaning against it. 

Jisung slowly loses consciousness, blood leaking from wounds and tears continuously falling from his eyes. 

Before Jisung completely blacks out, he hears two people beginning a conversation. He tries to keep himself awake but it’s no use, the feeling of wanting to sleep stronger than staying awake. 

“We can’t leave him here, he’s bleeding and another vamp will get him. He’s open prey right now.” A boy with a deep voice says, filled with concern.

“I know, and it’s so rare to find feral vamps. I thought they disappeared.” A more mature voice says. It sounds a little more high pitched, “c’mon, Pixie. Let’s get him to safety and clean him up.” 

~

Jisung is stirred awake by the same voices, groaning he rubs his hands over his eyes. 

“See! You woke him up!” 

“I did not. Your voice is louder than mine!” 

Jisung sits up, looking between the two males who are arguing, “uh, if you don’t mind telling me where I am that would be great.” 

“Oh! You’re at our house! Minho here saw you getting attacked by a feral vampire and saved you. I’m Felix by the way!” The boy with a deep voice said.

“Oh. Wait. You killed that bastard?” Jisung says standing up, only to fall back down onto the bed. 

“Hey, you can’t rush it! You lost a lot of blood.” Jisung shrugs the guy off and sneers. 

“You killed,” Jisung pauses, “goddammit! That damned bloodsucker was the only connection I had to my mother! And you killed him instead of me!” 

Jisung sobs into his hands, while the two males look between each other, sorrow in their eyes. 

Ji suddenly chokes, finally processing everything the two have said. He looks up, a blank expression. “You were the two who were there when I fell unconscious, right?”

They nod. 

Jisung stands, finding his balance and going to grab Minho’s collar, “Then how the hell did you kill the vampire? What did you mean ‘feral vampire.’ And how the hell did you even find me?”

Minho looks over to Felix and they both nod, “I guess we better tell you what’s going on then, right?” 


End file.
